Crazy Ass Bitches
by Theweirdblond
Summary: What happens when Kendall ignores his biggest fans of all time? Read and find out! MUWAWAHAHAHAHA


**A/N: enjoy and review please ^_^ warning: weird sense of humor and gore, cussing…the usual ;P**

**Crazy Ass Bitches**

Kendall sighed, his head rolling in pleasure as James' hands worked knots from his shoulders.

"Don't worry. Logan probably just got pissed off and went to a hotel or something to cool down," James assured. He was on his couch, Kendall on the floor between his legs.

"But he hasn't called or texted anyone… And his car's still here." Kendall groaned. "What if he's hurt? It's unusual for him to stay away for a whole day."

Fox trotted over to Kendall and nudged his hand, Kendall absently petting the dog's shaggy fur.

"He's a grown man- he's fine," James assured.

"I still worry. You know how reckless he is."

James pressed hard and rubbed on a knot in Kendall's shoulder, making Kendall hiss in pain. He's been really stressed out about Logan's disappearance and it didn't help that Dustin was out of town visiting his family. Normally Dustin was good at comforting him- they HAD been best friends forever.

"What if he was kidnapped?" Kendall asked. "By a crazed fan who wants to have his babies?"

James laughed and shook his head.

"It's my fault he's mad! I'm the one who pushed him in the pool when he was talking to that chick…"

"I don't think it was that… Logan never gets that mad at you. Maybe it was something else."

"Halloween is TOMORROW and he's supposed to go fuck around with me and Dustin in costume!" Kendall groaned.

"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It was a familiar voice that they both knew.

"In here, Los," James called. It took a while, but eventually Carlos found them in the huge house.

"I got this text," Carlos puffed, eyes wide. Normally he was the complete opposite of his TV character, Carlos Garcia, but there were times when he was exactly like him, like now.

Kendall took the phone hurriedly. Maybe it was from Logan.

_We have Logan. Come to 1234 Hazelwood Road._

Kendall's breath caught.

So someone HAD kidnapped Logan- which made Kendall madder than hell. Logan was Kendall's best friend besides Dustin and he would do anything for either of them.

"Kendall-"James said cautiously, not wanting his band mate to do anything too drastic out of anger. But Kendall had already sprung up, accidentally kicked Fox in the process, and was storming toward the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BIG TIME PYSHCOS~~~~~~~~~~~~CRAZY ASS BITCHES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan woke with a start that night-before-Halloween. He wasn't used to sleeping on a cold concrete floor in just in underwear, after all.

"He's awake!" came a squeal as Logan sat up, only to find that his hands were tied behind him and his mouth was duct taped. His head hurt like hell and his vision was a little tunneled, making it hard for him to make out the two blonde girls sitting excitedly before him.

"Hi, sweetie pie! Happy Halloween," the younger looking one said dreamily, head supported in her hands, which were on her knees.

Logan rolled and blinked his eyes, his vision slowly clearing up. He saw that he was in a big concrete cellar with a TV, a bed, a bathroom, and a cabinet. Long fluorescent lights along the ceiling lit the place with dull white light.

"He's so cute when he's drugged," the older one cooed. Logan breathed in deep through his nose, trying to figure out where the hell he was.

"I'm Katie," the younger one said. She seemed to be about 16, a big black BTR shirt and shorts on, her long blonde hair in waves over her shoulders.

Logan was too hazy to put two and two together- that these girls were not normal and that they should not be alone with him in this basement.

"I'm Ronnie," the older one, with a different black BTR shirt, shorts, and long straight blonde hair said- she seemed to be about nineteen or twenty.

The world slowly started coming back to life. Logan's head hurt like hell. Not only the inside, but it felt like someone had hit him with something. He was naked, save his shorts, and freezing cold. There was duct tape over his mouth and his hands were tied with something. The last thing he remembered was going up into James' bedroom to change his clothes after Kendall pushed him in the pool. Then what?

Ronnie reached over and ripped the pink duct tape from Logan's mouth, probably taking quite a bit of black stubble along with it.

"FUCK!" Logan retorted in pain.

"That was hot," Katie giggled.

"How do you feel, Mr. Henderson?" Ronnie asked.

Logan looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"My basement," Ronnie giggled.

"Why?"

"Cause you're the center of the entire guy's attention. If we take you, we get all of them," Katie shrugged. "I mean, imagine if we took anyone else. I think we'd have a harder time taking James, hitting James upside the head with a frying pan- it might take a few good whacks to get him to go down. I don't think you guys love him enough to come get him anyway, do you?"

"Yeah- like, taking you at LEAST guarantees we get Kendall. Kendall loves you," Ronnie said.

Logan tried to get up, but the older girl's hand shot out to hold him down.

"Sloooow down there, sexy. You might have a concussion," she said.

"Then take me to a hospital!"

"You're fiiine," Katie said with a dismissive wave.

Logan was still confused and hazy, so he didn't argue.

"Don't worry, honey. Your Kendall will be here soon enough," Ronnie said reassuringly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BIG TIME PSYCHOS~~~~~~~~~~CRAZY ASS BITCHS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe he just went, got drunk, and someone found him and kept him safe," James said in the front seat of Kendall's car.

"OR some psycho Logan-napped him and is about to kill him!" Kendall said frantically, searching the house numbers for the right one

….if he only knew…

"Guys- shut UP! There's no reason to argue. We're about to find out what happened, just calm down," Carlos said, always the mature one. Kendall sighed angrily to himself and shook his head.

"There it is," James said, pointing to a small white house. "1234 Hazelwood Road."

Kendall swerved into the long gravel driveway which led into the woods. As soon as he was in front of a house, he parked and quickly got out of the car, barely bothering to take out the keys.

"Slow down!" Carlos called as he and James hurried behind him.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Kendall's shoulder,

"Oh shit" Kendall whispered and the world started going tunnel.

"Kendall!" James gasped just before he and Carlos got the same treatment.

Katie and Ronnie smiled at each other as they watched the rest of Big Time Rush fall to the ground unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BIG TIME PYSCHOS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CRAZY ASS BITCHS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan watched through the cellar window as Kendall's unconscious body hit the grass with a thud. His captors were right above him, hidden on the porch, and had shot Kendall and the others with some sort of tranquilizer.

He tried to yell for help, but his mouth had been taped up just before the girls left. Even if he was able to yell, the house was in the middle of nowhere. Where were their parents?!

It only took a few minutes before the two girls came down the stairs, dragging Kendall and Carlos behind them, making Logan cringe. Was that how HE was brought down here? It looked painful.

"Be right back. James is gonna have to be a team effort," Katie said as Kendall and Carlos were laid down. They soon disappeared and Logan raced to them. All he could do was nudge them with his foot, since his arms were tied and his mouth was taped.

Logan's friends didn't move at all, but they seemed to be breathing quietly. It wasn't long until James had joined them, the door was shut and locked, and Logan was all alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BIG TIME PYSCHOS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CRAZY ASS BITCHS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan!" Carlos whispered, poking Logan's bare chest to wake him up. Logan's eyes fluttered open and Carlos ripped the tape from his mouth, making Logan curse again.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"Untie me," Logan whispered. Carlos nodded and did so, and Logan hugged his Latino friend tight.

"Where are we?" Logan asked.

"1234 Hazelwood Road. That's all I know," Carlos said, "the middle of fucking nowhere."

"Logan," Kendall sighed in relief as he returned from exploring the small cellar. "God FUCK. I thought you were dead!"

Logan turned and Kendall hugged him tight.

"Why're you naked?" James asked from beside Carlos.

"I don't know," Logan said as Kendall let him go. "I just woke up here tied up and in my underwear… They're two teenage girls."

"I told you," Kendall hissed to James.

Logan could have said anything funny he wanted to about the girls planning to rape them and this and that, but he couldn't find it in him to joke about such a serious matter.

"Do you know what they want?" Carlos asked.

Logan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "No, you guys showed up before I could ask anything."

"Well shit" Kendall said, checking his pockets for his cell phone.

"Do you guys have your cell phones?" Kendall asked James and Carlos. They shook their heads no.

Kendall was going to say something else but was cut off by the door opening and the two blondes walking down the stairs,

"Do you think we would be that stupid to leave your phones on you?" Ronnie asked coming down, smiling evilly.

Logan's jaw dropped she changed clothes, now in a black tight tank top, short booty shorts and red converses, blonde hair in a side braid. Katie hadn't changed clothes, but her personality had changed…they both seemed somewhat darker… maybe it was because they both had guns and handcuffs in their hands.

"Where the fuck are your parents?" Kendall said, angrily.

"Such a potty mouth Kendall, do you talk to all your fans like that?" Katie said.

"What are you, 12?" Carlos asked, laughing.

"I'm 16" Katie said, evilly.

"Look, just call your parents and let us go, and we'll forget this ever happened." Logan pleaded.

"Awww, you're so cute when you beg. Plus, they're not here." Ronnie said sweetly.

"Where the hell did they go?" James asked.

"They didn't go anywhere." Ronnie said plainly.

"I don't get you, what the fuck are talking about?" Carlos said, seriously.

Katie giggled and Ronnie said, " God! What are you, fucking retarded? They're gone!"

"You mean they left you?" Kendall asked.

"In a way… I killed them, so technically they're still here just in the back yard, buried." Ronnie said, smirking.

"You're fucking crazy!" Logan said.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know Logiebear. Like which position you like when I fuck you?" Ronnie said, letting her blue eyes take on a dark look.

"OOOOOOOOO you shouldn't have said that to her sweetie pie!" Katie giggled, "You pissed her off now."

Ronnie rolled her eyes and pulled the gun from the inside of her shorts and pointed it at the four boys,

"Now here is how this is gonna work you dumb motherfuckers, Katie is gonna cuff your hands behind your backs one by one. Pull anything I'll kill you sooner than I planned. That means you James. I like you, but not enough to keep you alive."

"No, Ronnie, you promised he was mine!" Katie pouted.

"He is baby sis, but it all depends on him, how soon he dies."

Kendall had enough of these crazy ass bitches and decided to rush Ronnie. She was small, petite and mentally unstable. He probably outweighed her by 50 pounds and that was all muscle.

Ronnie was distracted by Katie and James, Kendall looked at Logan and Carlos and they nodded. Kendall moved up behind Ronnie and grabbed her from behind, his hands grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"Really Kendall," Ronnie said, stomping on his foot, "I didn't peg you for a hair grabbing bitch!" she elbowed him in his sternum making his hands drop from her hair, and she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder plowing him into the concrete floor, his head smacking the hard floor, stunning him.

She looked down disgusted at the older male blonde,

"C'mon Maslow, I know you want to hit me." Ronnie said, sweetly, "Katie" she said to her little sister and the 16 year old pulled the gun from her pants and pointed it at Logan and Carlos, smiling so sweetly, like she didn't have a deadly weapon in her hands… it was enough to make their teeth hurt.

James ran at Ronnie, trying to use his strength to intimidate her, only for him to get a face full of concrete. Ronnie laughed and shook her head,

"C'mon man, I thought you were tough. How you gonna take down 1 D if you can't take down a girl, let alone a blonde?"

"What?" James said, getting off of the floor.

"Damn you're dumb." Ronnie laughed.

James had enough of her bullshit; this chick was fucking nuts, lost her fucking marbles. He took a deep breath and claimed down his drumming heart. He put up his fists and moved closer,

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH you're gonna fight like a man now?" Ronnie said, giggling.

"You talk a lot shit, blondie." James said.

"I know. I can also back up my shit… in more than one ways. Can you?" Ronnie said, smirking, "I'm crazy remember?"

James threw a punch at her face and she blocked it with her left and threw her own punch, landing it in his face, snapping his head back.

"Hurts don't it?" she said, James came at her again, landing a punch in her stomach, but it barely phased her, next thing he knew he was on the ground with her straddling his waist, punching him in the face. He quickly got the upper hand, rolling her over and busting her lip. Ronnie wrapped her legs around his waist and somehow quickly got him into a half nelson, putting pressure on his air way.

"I've had enough of this shit" Ronnie said pulling out a taser, quickly shocking James enough to where he went limp but didn't pass out.

"Not fair" James struggled out, his breath coming in pants.

"Don't care, you need to learn how to fight" Ronnie said, pulling hand cuffs from her back and snapping them harshly on his wrists,

"What's the use of all those hot work outs if you can't kick some ass?" Ronnie taughted, kicking him in his side harshly, "You're pathetic."

She got up and looked at the other three band members, and she busted out laughing. Ronnie whipped the blood away from her mouth and looked down at Kendall, who was just now moving around. She smirked as she knelt down as used the taser on him, he fell back moaning and twitching. He too was soon cuffed with his hands behind his back.

But the 20 year old was nowhere near done with him yet, she straddled his waist her hands running softly through his hair, her lips hovering just above his, she smiled as she kissed him harshly, her tongue plunging into his mouth without his permission, teeth biting harshly at the blonde's bottom lip, making him moan in pain, a evil smirk gracing Ronnie's lips as she pulled back,

"What's wrong Kendall, you don't like it rough?" she whispered against his neck where her lips laid against his beating pulse, like a bird trapped in a cage, trying to beat its way from beneath his skin.

He was silent, not saying anything trying to breathe his way through his aerosol.

Ronnie got up and off of Kendall, turning to her younger sister to see how she was doing. Katie was smirking and giggling softly at the look on Carlos and Logan's face, priceless. Ronnie draped an arm around Katie's shoulders, snuggling her to her side,

"So what you think, Katty-kat? You think we've scared them yet?"

Katie turned her head, still holding her gun steady, "No Ronnie, I don't think we have. They haven't seen anything yet." her face serious, a complete change from just a few minutes ago.

Ronnie turned her attention to the two other band members,

"Awww, what's wrong? Never seen a girl fight?"

"N-no," Carlos stuttered, "I-I just never thought that would come from you… I-I just th-thought you were fucking crazy."

Ronnie smiled. She took that as a compliment,

"More to this package than you'll ever know… I think it's time we show y'all how fucking psycho we really are, don't you Kat?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of fucking around." The younger girl said, "turn the fuck around, pricks, nice and slowly, and I wouldn't try anything if I were you, you've seen what happened to James." She pushed Logan and Carlos around and grabbed their hands roughly behind their backs, Ronnie quickly cuffing their hands behind their backs.

Logan was, to say the least, scared shitless. These girls, because that's what they were, were fucking off their rocker; they lost all their fucking marbles a long time ago… he wanted to try to talk to them because maybe that's all they needed,

"Please, why are you doing this? Don't you think this is a bit much? Just let us go and we won't say anything." Logan said, softly, his voice holding so much emotion in it.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ronnie said, kicking his knees out from underneath him, making him fall heavily to the floor.

Katie did the same to Carlos, "What nothing to say Carlitos?" she said sweetly. He didn't say anything because he knew to keep his cool and he wouldn't be hurt, or at least he hoped.

"Don't move sweet pies" Katie cooed, "We'll be right back… we have a 'surprise' for you" and both blondes laughed evilly as they walked up the stairs.

As soon as the girls disappeared Logan spoke up,

"Kendall, James, you guys ok?" he said softly, so that his voice wouldn't carry.

"No" Kendall said trying to set up, "Why do I always get the fucking psycho's?" his bottom lip was already bruising from where the girl bit him.

"Well, at least you didn't get your ass kicked by a girl like I did?" James said, still lying down on his side.

"Carlos, you ok?" James asked, scared that he hadn't said anything yet.

"I-I'm scared" the small Latino whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "What if they kill us? What if I never get to see Alexia again? I didn't get to tell her I love her today." the tears streaming down his face.

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get to, their tormentors had returned, and what they saw scared the shit outta all of the boys.

Between Ronnie and Katie was another teenage girl, around the age of 15, but the kicker to the balls was that they recognized the dark haired girl. She like them was tied up with duct tapped over her mouth.

The tied up girl had dark long curly hair, pale skin, and deep green eyes, her name was Mira. She had won the world wide contest they had. What the fuck?

This hurt Logan the most… he had kissed her on the cheek and held her hand when they sang on stage…he had a very bad feeling in his gut. He couldn't help but feel like this was gonna take a turn for the worst.

His gut wasn't wrong…

"Heyo again boys! Y'all should recognize this stupid bitch, right?" Katie hissed as Ronnie threw the girl to the floor at her feet.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why this is happening, am I right?" Ronnie said softly, caressing Mira's hair gently away from her face. It was such a sweet gesture that the boys didn't know what the fuck to expect anymore from the sisters.

They would soon learn…

"Well, this is all you guys fault." Katie said.

"It wouldn't surprise you to hear that we're your biggest fans, would it? I didn't think so, so we've been to every concert that you've had, every meeting, VIP, tweeted, sent comments on Twitter, asked for some kind of sign that you know that we support you guys," Ronnie said in a matter of fact tone, "But we got nothing. NOTHING! NO-"She was interrupted by Logan,

"Loo-"He started,

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING SPEAK!" Ronnie yelled, walking swiftly over to Logan punching him in the face, standing over him, "This is your fault, now take the consequences, you bastard!" she snarled deadly, slapping him.

"Sweet little Mira is here because you picked her to be the world wide girl when we were right there in front of you." Katie said, darkly, "Now she has to pay the price because you fucked up." She pulled out a seven inch thin kitchen knife, smirking evilly as the boys faces drained of all color.

"What are you going to do?!" Carlos yelled, trying to get up, but Ronnie pushed him back down with her foot.

"What does it look like dumbass? She's gonna pay" Katie said, holding the knife close to Mira's neck, her pulse beating so fast and hard it was like it was trying to jump out to meet its death.

"NOOOO!" all four boys yelled at once.

"Too bad," Ronnie and Katie said at the same time, Katie jerking the deadly weapon across the girl's throat, ripping the skin from jugular to jugular, the deep red blood of the bitch's neck spilling across her hands and spraying her face lightly.

Both Katie and Ronnie laughing as Mira's blood spilled from her body, the boys doing the exact opposite, yelling, cussing, and crying at what just happened.

"Y'all are fucking pussies" Ronnie said, laugh like a fucking maniac and throwing the slowly dying girl down on the cold concrete floor.

Katie was going to say something but was interrupted by the basement door busting open. All froze, as Dustin came running down the steps, and gun in his hand pointing it at Katie and pulling the trigger, the bullet ripping through her chest, blood oozing from the bullet hole, turning the white BTR letters a sickly red, dropping her to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO! KATIE!" Ronnie yelled, running over to her sister and pulling the younger blond to her chest.

"Nonononono…Katy-Kat, please be ok. Don't leave me" Ronnie whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Katie's heart was struggling to beat, slowing down painfully, blood trickling from her soft pink lips,

"I-I uv you, 'onnie" the young teen struggled, her breath gurgling in her throat, as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"KATIE! NO! PLEASE, PL-PLEASE," Ronnie sobbed, "y-you can't leave me! COME BACK! COME BACK! KKKKAAATTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Ronnie couldn't believe her sister was gone… a deep cold rage over took her slim form and she quickly picked up the gun, turning it to point at Dustin, who was trying to un-cuff James hands from behind his back.

"You just made the biggest fucking mistake of your life, maggot." Ronnie said, deadly and without a second thought pulled the trigger, killing Dustin, the guitar player and best friend of Big Time Rush, as the bullet rushed through his heart bursting it clean through and going out the back of his chest, his blood and gore spraying Kendall in the face.

"FUCK!" Kendall yelled, trying to escape the cuffs that held him.

Ronnie turned to look at him, coldly, whatever person she was, was now gone, her eyes vacant.

"Watch Kendall Schmidt, watch as I take everyone, everything you love away from you. Watch your friends as I did my sister die, knowing you can't get to them, you can't save them… nobody can." Ronnie said, monotone as she stood in front of James and pulled the trigger, dropping him to the floor dead, eyes staring blankly at Kendall.

"NO!" Kendall yelled.

Ronnie laughed, a cold horrid sound coming from her mouth that would haunt him for the rest of his life. She walked over to where her sister had dropped the knife, picked it up and walked over to Carlos, who shaking, his whole body shaking violently. She bent down and kissed his head before putting the gun to his forehead,

"Watch me Kendall. LOOK AT ME! Watch as I paint his Mexican brain across the walls." Ronnie cooed, smiling evilly, "Don't worry Carlos, I'll kill your whore of a soon to be wife next after I'm done with y'all. You'll see her in hell."

"N-" the sound of the going off was deafening in a small closed space, the bullet blowing out the back of Carlos' head and literally painting the concrete walls red with his blood and brain matter.

Ronnie looked unsatisfied now having killed most of BTR; she turned slowly to look at Logan.

"The next to last of the group…hmmmm…. Logie, Loige, Logie. You're Kendall's favorite. That's why you're all in this mess. Because he had to come and save you, be your hero… look where that got you…hmmm?" She said walking slowly around the half naked brunette, turning to Kendall,

"I'm gonna make it slow and painful, make you watch as I torture him, knowing you can't get to him, to hold him in his last moments as his life slowly slips away" Ronnie taughted the blonde, a new evil light taking form in her light blue eyes. She turned to Logan, and dragged the sharp instrument down his chest, making the boy moan out in pain,

"Hmm, you're sexy when you're in pain, Logiebear." She hissed as she straddled his hips pushing him to lay down on the ground, his face looking at Kendall.

"Logie" Kendall whimpered, as he watched the evil bitch from hell carve his best friend to pieces.

"Moan for me bitch" Ronnie moaned as she dragged the knife down his stomach, the blood quickly poling on the ground.

"How does it feel to know that this could have been stopped if you just pay a little more attention to your fans, Mr. Schmidt?" Ronnie asked seriously, turning to face him.

"I'll do whatever you want! Please just let him go. You can have me; do whatever fucked up things your dark ass heart desires. Just let him go. I'm beggin' you!" Kendall pleaded.

"Too fucking bad" Ronnie hissed as she stabbed Logan in the heart, instantly ripping the life from his body.

"LOGIEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE!" Kendall yelled, thrashing around trying to get to Logan's limp body.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get in line. This isn't the murder I've done and it won't be the last!" Ronnie said, humorlessly, leaning down to kiss Logan's blood stained lips.

"Don't worry, baby doll you'll be joining them real soon," she said, leaning over him.

"Go to hell," Kendall hissed, trying to get away from her.

"I'm already there, now give momma a big nice kiss" Ronnie whispered, as she sat on his just, running her hands through his struggling head. She gripped his head tightly in her hands holding him still as she brought her stained lips to his in a sloppy kiss, biting his lips till it bled. She moaned as his and Logan's blood mixed on her tongue sweetly.

"That's all I wanted" She said softly, getting up and putting the gun under her chin, "I guess you'll just have to wait here till someone finds you, thinking and looking at your friends as they rot away. Hope they don't stink to bad… I'm coming Katie-Kat…I'm coming" She whispered as she pulled the trigger ending her life.

"NOOOO-"Kendall jerked awake falling off the couch in the hotel room he was currently sleeping on.

"Kendall!" Logan said, running over to his fallen boyfriend, "are you ok?"

"I-I-…it was a dream?" Kendall whispered… but it felt so fucking real.

"Yeah, it all just a dream. You need to get dressed tho, we have the meet and greet in 45 minutes." Logan said, kissing his boyfriends sweaty forehead.

"Where's James, Carlos, and Dustin?" Kendall asked getting up off the ground.

"We're right here dude. What's up? You look like shit." James said.

"Oh thank God! It was just a dream- well nightmare more like it." Kendall whispered, shaking off the creepy feeling he was getting.

45 minutes later all four boys walked out to the meet and greet to meet all of the adoring fans.

The first two girls were two blondes around the ages of 16 and 20…they were sisters…with deep green eyes…

"No fucking way" Kendall whispered.

"Hi" the older one said, giving Logan a hug first.

"What's your name cutie?" James asked as he gave her a hug too

"I'm Ronnie and this is my sister Katie. We're your biggest fans." She cooed

"Y'all are sweet" Carlos said, hugging Katie.

"Enough to make your teeth hurt."

Ronnie and Katie turned to look at Kendall smiling evilly,

"Oh Shit" Kendall whispered.

**The end…**

**MUWAWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAH HAPPY HALLOWEEN ^_^ I hope you guys liked this…I could never KILL BTR… maybe harm them but never kill them. You guys got that this was a nightmare, yeah? I have a weird sense of humor. I like to say thank you to JMLHCPKSfan this was gonna be her story but she couldn't finish it, so she wrote the first half of it and I wrote the rest. I hope y'all enjoyed it! REVIEW OR I'LL SEND RONNIE AND KATIE-KAT ON YOU…AND THEY WILL GIVE YOU NO MURCY… MUMUWAWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…I love my evil laugh ;P hey it's Halloween my dark side is showing more than ever now and I can't get it back in its box =^_^=**


End file.
